Une histoire d'ados
by LexieGirl
Summary: SPUFFY. UA. Buffy, têtue, jolie, bizarre. Spike, beau, populaire. Les contraires s'attirent à ce que l'on dit. On dit aussi que l'adolescence est contradictoire. Bref, réécriture en cours ! :
1. Chapitre 1

**Note de l'auteure: J'ai écrit cette histoire lorsque j'avais environ 13 ans et j'ai trouvé qu'elle méritait d'être étoffée un peu. Pour ceux et celles qui ont aimé, j'espère que vous préférerez cette version. Aussi, je suis loin de promettre une réécriture rapide et mise à jour quotidiennement. Je suis tout sauf une posteuse stable. Aussi, c'est un UA. Bah pas vraiment, mais un peu. Disons juste qu'il y a beaucoup d'inventé dans l'histoire parce que c'était tiré du rêve d'une de mes amies à l'époque. Tout ça pour dire que tueuse et vampires existent encore, l'histoire met juste plus l'accent sur le côté adolescent de la chose. Bref, amusez-vous bien, bonne lecture, désolée pour les faute, je ne me suis pas relue et tous les commentaires/critiques sont acceptés ET bienvenus! :)**

* * *

Buffy Summers ferma la porte de son casier et se retourna vers sa meilleure amie. Un peu exaspérée par celle-ci, la jolie blonde souhaitait seulement avoir la paix et ne pas servir de cobayes aux expériences d'une jeune sorcière débutante.

«Willow, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas servir de cobaye, je ne veux pas que tu testes ton nouveau sort sur moi.

- Comment je vais faire pour savoir si ça marche alors?

-Crystal et Lindsay sont toujours partantes elles, demande-leur.»

Crystal et Lindsay auraient pu faire partie de l'élite de l'école dû à leur beauté surnaturelle, mais leurs fréquentations laissaient à désirer selon un point de vue extérieur. Elles traînaient avec les bizarres comme les autres lycées les appelaient et cela leur enlevait tout leur charme. Néanmoins, ça ne les empêchait pas d'être très en demande auprès des garçons, ou encore même des filles. La plupart du temps, on pouvait les retrouver un peu partout dans les coins cachés de l'école à faire on-ne-sait-quoi avec des prétendants bavant à l'idée seule de se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec l'une d'entre elles.

«Tu les as vues aujourd'hui au fait? Demanda Willow, toujours prête à sauter sur l'occasion d'une nouvelle expérience.

- Pas encore. Je suppose que Crystal et Lindsay sont dans un coin sombre avec un quelconque garçon. Tu sais comment elles aiment se faire désirer!

- Effectivement, ça semble être une règle d'or pour notre petite clique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Buffy curieuse.

- Rien de spécial. Cordélia doit être avec Alex. Tu as vu Oz? Demanda-t-elle, soudainement rougissante.

- Derrière toi, répondit Buffy avec un air sous-entendu.»

Willow et Oz sortaient ensemble depuis quelques mois déjà et filaient toujours le parfait amour. Cependant, la petite rousse continuait à devenir écarlate lorsqu'elle parlait de lui ou lorsque le musicien, parce que oui, Oz était un excellent guitariste dans le groupe _The Teeth_ constitué d'élèves de l'école, s'approchait à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Chaque fois qu'elle le rencontrait, elle lui filait un rapide baiser sur la joue pour le saluer et lui faisait dos, de peur de fondre sur place. Ou d'éclater comme une tomate.

«Jouez-vous toujours au Bronze ce soir? Demanda Willow à son petit ami.

- Bien sûre. J'espère que tu vas venir, on aime bien avoir des groupies au bas de la scène, lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. Tu viens aussi Buffy?

- Non, c'est pas trop mon truc tu sais Oz. Les concerts et tout ça, j'aime mieux me caler dans mon sofa et regarder les mouches qui passent, répondit-elle.

- Tu rigoles? S'exclama sa meilleure amie. Depuis quand est-ce que tu es du genre à regarder passer le temps Buffy Summers? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que dès que tu entends de la musique, tu ne peux pas t'empêche de te déchaîner sur la piste de danse.

- Pas du tout! S'exclama la concernée en roulant des yeux d'un air faussement offusqué. C'est seulement que, _The Teeth_, c'est vraiment pas mon truc.

- Tu parles du chanteur, pas du groupe. Allez viens, on va bien s'amuser. On demandera aux filles de venir, je suis sûre qu'elles ne diront pas non à une petite soirée au Bronze, ça fait si longtemps.

- C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps... D'accord, je peux faire un effort, MAIS, et j'insiste sur le mais, ne sous-entends plus qu'il y a un supposé rapport avec cet affreux blondinet qui ose se prétendre chanteur. Tu sais très bien que son existence m'indiffère totalement.

- Oui bien sûre, répondit la sorcière avec un sourire entendu. On se voit plus tard alors! Lui lança-t-elle en s'éloignant avec son petit ami.»

Buffy soupira, exaspérée de l'insistance de sa meilleure amie à lui rappeler qu'elle était totalement accro à ce chanteur stupide des _The Teeth_. Il avait beau être ami avec Oz, il restait tout de même le mec qui dirigeait l'école au doigt et à l'œil. Un canon, ça reste un canon. Pourquoi un canon s'intéresserait à une fille bizarre comme elle? De toute façon, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Elle ne pouvait le supporter, lui et son stupide sourire charmeur à faire fondre un mur d'acier. Elle devait tout de suite se rendre à son entraînement, sinon elle allait encore être en retard. Son entraîneur, Gilles, trouvait qu'elle se débrouillait plutôt bien en milieu aquatique et la faisait maintenant s'entraîner à la piscine. Idée ridicule selon la tueuse puisqu'elle ne se retrouvait jamais dans une piscine avec un démon. Elle remonta son sac d'un coup d'épaule et se dirigea vers la piscine intérieure, croisant sur son chemin le batteur des _The Teeth_ qui la dévora tout simplement des yeux.

La petite clique s'était retrouvée chez les Rosenberg afin de se préparer pour leur sortie au Bronze. Crystal s'impatientait, elle voulait absolument que Buffy sorte de la salle de bain afin de voir le résultat de sa métamorphose. Elle piétinait le sol de ses talons aiguilles et ça commençait à agacer tout le monde. Il était temps que la porte s'ouvre et que la tueuse se montre.

«Non mais tu sors, c'est terriblement long, geignit Crystal. On attend toutes après toi Buff!

- Tu as déjà essayé ce truc? C'est affreusement court et j'ai l'air totalement ridicule. Il n'est pas question que je sorte d'ici avant que tu ne m'aies trouvé autre chose à mettre, s'exclama la blondinette à travers la porte.»

Crystal roula des yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Lindsay roucoulait devant son téléphone avec on ne sait quel garçon qui la rejoindrait ce soir, Willow aidait sa mère au rez-de-chaussée et ne pourrait donc être d'aucun secours et Cordélia se faisait une manucure assise en indien sur le lit de la sorcière.

«Donne-moi ta lime, ordonna Crystal à Cordélia en la lui prenant des mains.

- Eille! Redonne-moi ça! S'exclama la pauvre victime.»

Crystal se mit à genou devant la porte de la salle de bain attenante et inséra la lime dans la serrure. Malgré les maugréations de Cordélia, elle pu quand même entendre le clic indiquant que c'était maintenant débarré. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et fit face à une tueuse assise sur la cuvette, la tête dans les mains, une robe noire serrée au corps.

Lindsay remarqua le brouhaha qui se passait et lorsqu'elle comprit la situation, elle murmura un «On se voit plus tard» à son interlocuteur et resta sans voix. Cordélia s'approcha aussi de la porte et les trois lycéennes restaient là, sans bouger.

«Je sais, j'ai l'air grosse et ça ne me va pas du tout. Où est Willow, je vais lui emprunter un truc, c'est pas plus grave, dit Buffy mécontente de la situation. Willow? Cria-t-elle, j'ai besoin de toi!»

On entendit le pas rapide de la jeune fille qui grimpait les escaliers quatre et quatre. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre à la volée et, voyant les trois statues devant la salle de bain, elle se dépêcha d'aller les rejoindre.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Paniqua Willow? Est-ce que...s'interrompit-elle en voyant sa meilleure amie. WOW Buffy, je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi belle, s'exclama-t-elle avec de grands yeux.»

Les trois étudiantes hochèrent de la tête en cœur Elles l'assommèrent de compliments tels que magnifique, canon, jolie, superbe et ainsi de suite. La tueuse fini par en rougir et leur demanda d'arrêter. Maintenant qu'elle était rassurée, elle était prête à sortir et à s'amuser.

_Bip. Bip. Bip._

Lindsay regarda son téléphone portable et un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

«On est venu nous chercher les filles! Vite, ils nous attendent.»

La petite clique se dépêcha de se rendre au rez-de-chaussée. Personne ne s'était posé la question de qui venait les chercher, Lindsay leur réservait tout le temps des surprises de ce genre. Cependant, cette fois, le cœur de Buffy rata un, deux, peut-être même trois battements. Elle reconnaissait cette voiture. Noire, fenêtres teintées, assez grande pour embarquer des tas d'instruments de musique.

«Eh merde! Willow, s'il te plaît, dis-leur que j'ai la nausée et que je ne peux pas venir, s'exclama la tueuse en reculant de quelques pas. Je ne peux pas y aller, tu sais à quel point je ne suis pas capable de le sentir. J'ai envie de le cogner à chaque fois que je vois sa tronche.

- Ouais, ouais, l'ignora-t-elle. Tu sais Buffy, j'ai entendu des trucs à son sujets.

- Ouais, du genre qu'il couche avec plusieurs de ses groupies à la fois, qu'il se joue des filles et qu'il drague même les grenouilles? Oui, j'ai entendu aussi.

- Non pas ce genre de choses. Lindz m'a dit qu'il allait être seul ce soir. Je ne savais pas qu'il viendrait nous chercher, évidemment, rassura Willow à son amie, mais il paraît qu'il a demandé à Oz si tu allais nous accompagner ce soir. Je sais que tu laisses paraître que tu n'en as rien à faire, mais je suis ta meilleure amie, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Tu le sais autant que moi que je suis au courant de ton addiction et pour une fois, saute sur ta chance et profite de la vie. On n'a qu'une vie Buff, amuse-toi pour une fois.»

Buffy hausse les épaules et avança d'un pas résigné. Willow alla saluer Oz et la tueuse continua de la fixer de son air renfrogné. Elle détestait que quelqu'un lui dise ce qui se passait dans sa tête, ça l'agaçait au plus haut point. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par «amuse-toi pour une fois». Elle savait très bien s'amuser. Courir après les monstres la nuit, leur mettre des pieux dans le cœur, c'était très amusant.

Occupée à penser, à injurier la planète entière et autres occupations que peut avoir une tueuse fâchée, elle ne remarqua pas le regard insistant qui se posait sur elle.

« Comme vous êtes magnifique ce soir mademoiselle Summers. Me feriez-vous l'honneur d'être mon accompagnatrice pour cette superbe soirée au Bronze?»

La voix chaude, sensuelle et glaciale à la fois la fit frissonner. C'était quoi, la troisième fois qu'ils se parlaient, les deux autres étant des «bonjour» sans aucune importance? Pour qui il se prenait, lui, avec ses dents à la blancheur extrême? Pour un tombeur de ces dames? Elle n'allait quand même pas se faire utiliser comme escorte, de luxe évidemment, et se sentir humilier jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

« Non mais tu rêves? Tu trouves pas que tu en mets trop?»

Elle passa à côté de lui, doublement furieuse et mal à l'aise dans cette stupide robe trop courte et s'engouffra dans à l'arrière du van. Elle prit la peine de se caler le plus loin possible, au milieu des guitares et des tam tam pour être certaine de ne pas être vue dans le rétroviseur central. Parce que c'était certain, qui d'autre pouvait conduire ce truc que lui, l'affreux chanteur faisant baver toutes les filles?

Bien que grognon, ses amis réussirent quand même à lui arracher des sourires au cours de la soirée et finirent même pas l'amener jusqu'à la piste de danse. Elle s'était déchaînée comme à son habitude, évitant soigneusement de regarder la scène. Elle ne se l'avouerait jamais, mais elle avait un peu abusé la chère Crystal pour danser et en rendre jaloux plus d'un. Un en particulier, mais comme on le sait déjà, elle ne l'avouera jamais.

_The Teeth_ prenait maintenant une pause et était revenu rejoindre la clique des bizarres à leur table. Un DJ faisait vibrer quelques morceaux de rock en leur absence, rien de bien intéressant. Les filles en profitaient pour bavarder, flirter, boire et puis tour à tour, elles se firent inviter à danser. Rouge de gêne, Willow s'était levée en sautillant jusqu'à son amoureux pour aller se frotter sur la piste de danse. Oui, oui, la pure et chaste Willow qui se frotte, on aura tout vu. Ce que l'alcool peut faire parfois! Le batteur, Alex, n'avait d'yeux que pour Buffy. Il l'invita à danser à plusieurs reprises, mais vu son désintérêt total, il se rabattit sur Cordélia qui accepta avec plaisir. Elle n'attendait que ça, toujours un peu jalouse de cette blonde parfaite. Non mais c'est vrai, elle avait beau être la plus belle de cette école, ce petit batteur charmeur n'en avait que pour celle qui ne s'intéressait pas à lui. Bref, la patience est une vertu que l'on dit. Et puis après avoir assisté à une presque bagarre entre deux garçons qui voulaient inviter Lindsay, celle-ci se lassa et alla sur la piste de danse avec Crystal. Elles aiment se faire désirer, mais on ne peut pas avoir tout ce qu'on désire dans la vie. Tout cela, laissant le chanteur et la frustrée seuls à la table. Un silence pensant s'installa entre eux, du genre qu'on se sent mal à l'aise et qu'on se tortille sur sa chaise. Heureusement, Spike mit fin à ce supplice.

«Tu veux boire quelque chose? Lui proposa-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas l'âge répondit Buffy avec un grand désintérêt.

- Moi j'ai l'âge, lâcha le jeune homme avec un sourire charmeur.

- Alors la réponse sera non, répondit-elle le plus sèchement possible.»

Peu importe qu'il ait l'air déçu ou au bord de l'extase, elle ne devait pas s'intéresser à ce charmeur professionnel. Et encore moins, surtout pas, lui faire savoir qu'il l'intéressait, que quelque chose en lui l'attirait comme un aimant sur le frigidaire.

En revenant du bar, Spike déposa un soda devant son interlocutrice. Il tenta de lui faire la conversation, mais en vain. Une syllabe, il allait devoir se contenter de ça.

«C'est une nouvelle robe?

-Ouais.

-Ils ont l'air de s'amuser.

-Ouais.

-Pas très bavarde. Tu veux danser?

-Avec toi?

-Avec qui d'autre?

-Lui, lâcha-t-elle en pointant un garçon mignon un peu plus loin. Le-dit garçon se fit alors enlacer par une jolie brune.

-Déjà pris.

-Tant pis.»

Haussant les épaules, Buffy se concentra à fixer son soda jusqu'à ce que ce foutu DJ ait fini de jouer et que _The Teeth_ puisse retourner sur scène. Les filles devaient partir, elles avaient cours le lendemain et un couvre-feu à 'respecter'. Les bisous fusèrent et les au revoir et Buffy en avait par-dessus la tête. Elle voulait rentrer, elle avait assez vu cette tête de Turc pour la prochaine année à venir. Alors qu'elle marchait vers la sortie, quelqu'un retint son bras et la seconde d'après, elle sentait des lèvres froides comme la glace se poser sur les siennes. Saisie, Buffy ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que le garçon essaie d'approfondir le baiser. À ce moment, la tueuse utilisa sa super force pour le repousser et le reconnu. Pas qu'elle ait l'habitude de se faire embrasser par des inconnus, mais ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas senti une telle douceur sur ses lèvres. Bref, c'était Spike et il ne fallait plus que ça arrive. Elle recula et alla rejoindre ses amies, refusant de se retourner sur son passage.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur de ses amies, elles la regardaient toutes avec une drôle de lueur. La blondinette s'offusqua.

«Quoi? J'ai été prise par surprise, je n'étais pas capable de me dépendre, la vie m'en voulait, se défendit-elle.

-Évidemment, répondit Cordélia en roulant des yeux. Allô la Terre, la tueuse est capable de se dégager de n'importe qui, n'importe quand.

-C'était pas aussi simple que ça, se renfrogna la-dite tueuse.»

Buffy raccompagna les filles les unes après les autres à leur domicile respectif, abandonnant l'idée de se défendre à chaque fois qu'elles mentionnaient quelque chose du genre «Tu as vraiment fait de l'effet à Spike ce soir», ou encore «J'espère qu'il embrasse bien au moins». Comme convenu, elle termina par chez Crystal parce que celle-ci lui avait proposé de dormir chez elle, étant donné l'heure tardive et la proximité de sa maison par rapport à l'école. Crystal se dirigea directement dans la douche une fois arrivée et Buffy se contenta d'aller au sous-sol, dans la chambre de son amie. Les couleurs pastelles prônaient le petit côté princesse de celle-ci, mais cela n'allait pas empêche la tueuse de dormir. Elle s'allongea sur le lit Queen et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que l'autre moitié du lit rebondisse.

«C'était ce que tu voulais? Demanda Crystal.

-De quoi tu parles? Répondit Buffy ensommeillée. Je dors là, oui c'est ce que je veux. Un bon oreiller tout moelleux, miam. Allez, bonne nuit, souhaita-t-elle en faisant dos à la jeune fille.

-Non, je parles de Spike. Tu voulais l'embrasser? Je sais que tout le monde croit que je suis vraiment stupide, mais j'ai de bons yeux. Même si tu passes ton temps à dire que c'est un déchet atomique qui est tombé de son astéroïde en volant vers l'espace, je vois comment tu le regardes.

-N'importe quoi, murmura pâteusement la concernée.

-C'est vrai qu'il est beau, je crois que c'est normal. Lindsay aussi est belle, tu trouves pas?

-Humm.

-Parfois, je me dis que j'aimerais bien être à la place de tous ces mecs qu'elle embrasse. C'est normal?

-Humm.

-Buffy?

-Humm. Il pourrait avoir du potentiel. Bonne nuit Crystal.»

Crystal soupira et enfila son pyjama favori. Elle prit place à côté de la tueuse et se cala contre son oreiller. Au moins, elle était en sécurité si elle dormait avec une tueuse de démons à côté d'elle. Son ourson Boubou ne pourrait être mieux. Elle s'endormit finalement au rythme des ronflements de la blondinette tout en repassant en boucle la soirée qui venait de se passer au Bronze.


	2. Chapitre 2

…le lendemain matin, avant les cours…

Mi : Spike!

L'adolescent se retourna.

S : Salut… Michael.

Mi : Hier ma sœur et ses amies sont venues passer la nuit à la maison et je suis arrivé en pleine conversation.

S : Tu parles bien de Lindsay, Buffy, Willow et les autres suiveuses?

Mi : Ouais.

Spike s'intéressa soudain à la conversation.

S : Ok mais pourquoi tu me dis ça?

Mi : Parce que la conversation était sur toi.

S : Comme la moitié des conversations des filles.

Mi : Alors je suppose que ça t'intéresse pas de savoir ce que Buffy disait?

S : Tu as dis Buffy?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

S : Raconte ça m'intéresse.

Mi : Il y a quelques minutes tu t'en fichais. Ça aurait rapport avec Buffy par hasard?

S : J'ai dit raconte.

Mi : Si t'insistes… Elle disait qu'elle te trouvait plutôt attirant et mignon et…

S : Et?

Mi : Je me suis étouffé.

S : Imbécile.

Mi : T'as une dette envers moi maintenant.

S : Qu'est-ce que tu veux.

Mi : Faire partit de la gang.

S : C'est complet.

Il partit rejoindre Nathan qui venait d'arriver dans la cours du lycée.

…après le premier cours de la matinée…

Co : Buffy on te voit plus tard.

B : Ok.

La jeune fille bifurqua vers la gauche tandis que ses amies continuaient tout droit. Elle se dirigea vers la case 204 et l'ouvrit pour y ranger ses livres d'histoire. Quelqu'un s'appuya sur les cases à coté.

S : Salut.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur et soupira en découvrant son identité. Elle retourna à ses recherches pour retrouver ses livres de biologie dans sa case en fouillis.

B : Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

S : Je croyais que je te plaisais.

B : D'où tu sors ça?

S : Tu m'as embrassé.

B : Non c'est toi qui m'as embrassé.

S : Et tu as répondu.

Elle referma brusquement la porte de sa case ses livres en main.

B : Faut que j'y aille.

Elle se détourna et se dirigea vers son cours. Spike la rejoignit en quelques enjambés.

S : Pourquoi tu m'évites ?

B : Je t'évite pas je te fuis c'est pas pareil.

S : Oui c'est pareil et pourquoi tu me fuis?

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui.

B : Parce que tu me donne des idées.

Spike afficha un sourire confiant.

S : Des idées?

B : Ouais.

S : Quel genre d'idées?

B : Des idées de massacre.

Elle tourna les talons et repartit en direction de son cours de biologie laissant un chanteur perplexe.

…après les cours…

B : C'est pas vrai faut que j'aille en retenue pour la troisième fois de la semaine!

W : Si t'arrêtais de me lancer des bouts de papier tu aurais plus de chances de pas y aller.

Quelqu'un s'approcha des deux amies.

S : T'es en retenue pour la troisième fois de la semaine ?

B : Génial il manquait plus que lui.

Willow sourit à son amie.

W : J'y vais, Oz m'attend.

B : Non Willow ! Laisse-moi pas avec lui!

S : Hé je te mangerai pas tu sais.

B : Je suis pas si sûre de ça.

S : Pourquoi t'est en retenue ?

B : Pourquoi tu me parles ?

S : Pourquoi tu es bête avec moi ?

B : Pourquoi tu existes ?

S : T'arrêtes avec tes pourquoi !

B : Pourquoi tu me suis ?

S : Retenue.

Ils entrèrent dans un local où un prof les attendait. Buffy s'installa dans le fond de la classe. Spike s'assit à côté d'elle et déplaça son bureau plus près du sien.

B : Décolle.

Prof : Mademoiselle Summers, restez polie je vous prie.

B : Mais…

Prof : N'insistez pas.

Spike eut un sourire satisfait.

Prof : Je vois que vous êtes ici pour des raisons semblables…Vous allez me copier la définition du mot France deux fois.

Buffy commença sa copie quand un bout de papier atterrit sur sa feuille.

S : Pourquoi t'es ici ?

Buffy soupira et répondit.

B : Pour une raison semblable à la tienne.

S : J'ai appris quelque chose de très intéressant ce matin.

B : Quoi ? Et pourquoi tu m'écris d'abord ?

S : Je sais que tu me trouves attirant et mignon ?

B : Quoi ? Mais tu rêves.

S : Michael.

B : Mauvaise source et vraiment pas fiable en plus.

Elle lui passa le mot pour la quatrième fois.

Prof : Vous me copierez ça une fois de plus mademoiselle Summers.

B : C'est Spike qui…

Prof : 4 fois.

B : Mais…

Prof : Vous en voulez une cinquième ?

Elle se tût immédiatement et se remit à la tâche.

Prof : Et monsieur Grave, venez donc vous asseoir en avant, dans le coin.

Il s'exécuta en silence pour ne pas recevoir le même sort que Buffy. Ils travaillèrent en silence pendant un quart d'heure.

Prof : Je sors quelques minutes et je veux une classe silencieuse.

Il sortit de la classe comme il l'avait dit.

S : 4 fois ! T'as fait fort !

B : Ferme-la !

S : Qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez moi ?

B : Rien.

S : C'est pas ce que j'ai ent…

B : Michael n'est qu'un idiot qui ferait n'importe quoi pour se tenir avec toi.

S : Je vois que tu es sur la défensive…mademoiselle Summers.

B : Petit a, ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, petit b, je ne suis pas sur la défensive.

S : Ça te dérange hein ?

B : De quoi tu parles ?

S : Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

B : Pas du tout.

S : Fais pas l'ignorante.

B : Mais tu m'énerve !

S : Très bien, quand tu sauras de quoi je parle tu me lanceras un mot comme tu sais si bien le faire.

Il se mit à la dévisager.

B : T'as gagné !

S : Tant mieux.

B : Arrête de ma regarder comme ça.

S : On verra.

B : Michael est peut-être une source fiable finalement.

Elle se leva et sortit de la classe manquant percuter le prof.

Prof : C'est pas encore fini revenez immédiatement.

Spike se leva et sortit de la classe à son tour.

Prof : Je veux vous revoir demain après les cours ou ce sera une expulsion.

S : Ouais on viendra.

Il rejoignit Buffy.

S : Michael est une source fiable finalement ?

B : C'est possible.

S : Attirant et mignon ? C'est le mieux que tu peux faire ?

B : Contente-toi de ce que tu as tu veux ?

S : Si tu crois que je vais te laisser filer cette fois.

B : Ouais.

S : Il s'est étouffé non ?

B : Ouais.

S : Et tu n'avais pas encore fini ta phrase.

B : Possible.

S : C'était quoi la suite ?

B : J'en sais rien, je délirais et j'étais fatiguée j'ai vraiment dit n'importe quoi.

S : Tu veux dire que tu as dis ce que tu pensais ?

B : C'est une autre possibilité.

S : Tu penses quoi ?

B : En ce moment ?

S : Ouais.

B : Je pense que j'aimerais bien te voir en dehors des cours pour pouvoir te…

S : Me quoi ?

B : Te faire regretter d'être né.

S : Tu vas arrêter un jour de te cacher derrière tes idées de massacre ?

B : Quoi ?

S : J'ai dit tu…

B : J'ai compris mais c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me répond c'est bizarre.

S : Et bien faudra t'y faire.

B : Tu rêves.

S : Ouais à toi.

Elle s'approcha de lui. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa peau.

B : Ouais c'est ça continue de rêver à moi parce que tu m'auras jamais.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement et sortit dans la cour du lycée. Spike resta figé sur place quelques minutes et la rejoignit encore une fois.

S : Un, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Deux, tu vas arrêter de me planter dans le couloir à chaque fois qu'il arrive quelque chose ?

B : Un, j'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter et deux, pourquoi tu me rattrapes tout le temps ?

S : Et le trois ?

B : Y'a pas de trois.

S : Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Elle prit un air innocent.

B : De quoi tu parles ? J'ai rien fait moi.

S : Tu fais exprès ?

B : Oui.

Il l'arrêta de marcher et l'embrassa passionnément. Buffy se dégagea.

B : Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

S : De quoi tu parles ? J'ai rien fait moi.

Il partit vers le van suivi de Buffy.

B : Hé tu peux pas me laisser ici toute seule !

S : Alors monte.

Elle s'arrêta.

B : Avec toi ?

Spike monta dans le van.

S : Reste toute seule si tu préfères.

Elle monta à son tour.

B : Tu serais pas partit sans moi hein ?

S : Ben oui.

Spike démarra. Le chemin se passa en silence. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Buffy.

S : On se voit demain.

B : On n'est pas obligé.

S : On a une retenue.

B : Je vois que j'ai pas le choix.

Elle sortit et marcha vers l'entrée quand la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une petite sœur satisfaite.

D : Buffy, tu sais ce que j'ai trouvé dans ton journal intime ?

Elle ouvrit le livre et lui montra. Il était écrit en fluo le nom de Spike dans un gros cœur rouge. Spike se pencha vers la fenêtre pour voir ce qui se passait dehors et aperçu la jeune adolescente qui brandissait un espèce de livre avec son nom écrit dans un cœur.

B : Dawn t'as pas le droit !

Elle commença à courir après sa sœur qui se sauva en direction de la rue. Dawn passa à côté de la portière de Spike qui avait baissé sa fenêtre pour mieux entendre ce qui se passait et lui donna le journal de sa grande sœur. Elle courut vers la maison et partit se cacher dans sa chambre. Buffy retourna vers la camionnette pour récupérer son bien.

B : Je peux le récupérer ?

Spike regarda un instant le dessin et lui tendit le journal grand ouvert.

S : Ouais c'est à toi après tout.

Buffy devint écarlate.

B : Hum, merci.

Elle rentra chez elle et se dépêcha de refermer la porte derrière elle avant de monter s'enfermer dans sa chambre à son tour.


	3. Chapitre 3

…le lendemain…

W : Tu veux dire que Dawn est sortit de la maison et a montré ton journal à Spike ?

B : Pas exactement mais en résumé oui, c'est ça.

W : Oh mon Dieu. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

B : C'est simple je vais l'éviter.

W : Tu ferais mieux de commencer tout de suite il est à l'autre bout du corridor.

Buffy regarda dans la direction que son amie lui montrait et rencontra le regard de Spike. Celui-ci pressa le pas vers la lycéenne, suivi de ses groupies.

B : Willow, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

W : Il viendra sûrement pas te parler il a ses groupies avec lui.

B : Ça veut rien dire.

W : Toilettes.

B : Hein ?

W : Va dans les toilettes.

Les deux amies entrèrent dans les toilettes. Buffy colla son oreille contre la porte pour entendre ce qui se passait de l'autre côté.

S : Oui Annie j'ai encore une retenue après les cours.

Annie : J'adore les mauvais garçons.

Buffy se recula de la porte pour parler à son amie.

B : Willow, j'avais oublié la retenue de ce soir.

W : T'en fais pas ça va bien se passer.

B : J'espère.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte et tomba face à face avec Spike.

B : Heu…Salut !

Elle referma la porte et s'enferma dans une cabine. Quelques minutes passèrent et la cloche sonna.

B : Willow est-ce qu'il est encore là ?

W : Non tu peux sortir.

Elles sortirent discrètement des toilettes et se glissèrent dans leur cours de math.

…après les cours…

Buffy se dirigea accompagnée de Cordélia et Crystal vers le local où se tenaient les retenues.

Cr : Buffy il y a un mot sur la porte qui dit qu'il faut que tu ailles au local de sciences physiques.

Co : C'est pas là où les tables sont doubles ?

B : Malheureusement oui.

Cr : Ça veut dire que Spike peut s'asseoir encore plus proche de toi ?

S : Salut vous deux et Buffy.

Co : On te laisse, on se voit plus tard chez Crystal.

B : Vous pouvez rester.

Cr : Désolée Buffy. À tout à l'heure.

Ses deux amies la laissèrent se rendre seule à sa retenue avec Spike.

B : Tu penses que ça sera le même prof qu'hier ?

S : C'est possible puisque c'est lui qui nous a dit de revenir aujourd'hui.

Ils entrèrent dans le local et s'assirent à une même table.

B : Tu peux prendre la table à côté aussi tu sais.

S : Je sais.

B : Pourquoi tu le fais pas ?

S : Je suis très bien ici.

B : Ah. Je suis un peu coincée moi je change de place.

Elle se leva et le prof entra.

Prof : Mademoiselle Summers voulez-vous bien rester assise ?

La jeune fille se rassit à côté de Spike.

S : Pas de chance.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

Prof : Aucun de vous ne m'a redonné sa copie donc je suppose que vous n'aviez rien fait. Si je vous prends à parler ou quoique ce soit d'autres vous serez suspendu.

B : C'était pas expulsé ?

Prof : C'était bien 4 fois que vous aviez à copier mademoiselle Summers n'est-ce pas ? Si vous en voulez une cinquième fois dites-le.

B : Non monsieur mais Spike par contre…

S : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Prof : Monsieur Grave ça sera 3 fois que vous copierez le mot France.

S : Pourquoi ?

Prof : 4 fois.

Spike jeta un regard noir à Buffy qui riait à côté.

Prof : 5 fois chacun et si je vous y reprends vous savez ce qui vous attend.

B : Oui monsieur.

Prof : Bien, je reviens dans 45 minutes.

Il sortit de la classe laissant de nouveau les adolescents seuls.

S : Nous voilà de nouveau seuls.

B : On dirait.

S : Ta sœur est mignonne.

B : Je dirais plutôt diabolique.

S : Je suis sûre que tu aurais fouillé dans ses affaires toi aussi si tu aurais été à sa place.

B : Peut-être mais je serais pas aussi pire qu'elle.

S : J'en suis pas sûre.

B : Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

S : Rien.

B : Et bien si tu insinues rien tais-toi tu veux ?

S : Qu'est-ce que ta sœur montrait ?

B : Un dessin je crois, je suis pas trop sûre.

S : C'était quoi le dessin.

B : Quelque chose de vraiment pas important. Oh et j'en ai assez je sais que tu l'as vu.

S : Tu sais ?

B : Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour pas voir ta tête.

S : Retourne pas la situation à ton avantage tu veux ?

B : Tu as su ce que tu voulais savoir maintenant laisse-moi tranquille. Je pars.

Le cellulaire de Spike sonna.

S : Allô ?

W: Spike! Emmène Buffy chez elle.

S : Pas de problèmes Willow. Bye.

Il raccrocha.

B : Tu parles avec Willow au téléphone toi ?

S : Oui. Elle fait dire que tu ne vas plus les rejoindre chez Crystal et que…

B : Pourquoi elle m'a pas appelé moi ?

S : Parce que tu as oublié ton portable chez toi.

B : Ah bon. Tu allais pas continuer ta phrase ?

S : Oui avant que tu me coupes. C'est une manie chez toi non ?

B : Tu allais dire quoi ?

S : Elle veut que j'aille te reconduire chez toi.

B : Je peux y aller toute seule tu sais.

S : Je sais mais tu vas rester avec moi.

B : Et pourquoi je resterais avec toi ?

S : Parce que je peux t'aider à te venger de ta sœur.

B : Pourquoi tu aiderais quelqu'un qui veut se venger contre une autre personne qui est à peu près allié avec toi ?

S : Hein ?

B : Pourquoi tu veux m'aider à me venger si Dawn a été sympa avec toi ?

S : C'est pas grave après tout.

B : Où tu voulais en venir ?

S : Ta sœur sort avec Michael et comme je te connais, tu va te servir de cette information contre elle.

B : Tu me connais pas…tu connais juste quelques trucs sur moi c'est tout.

S : Le prof revient.

Le prof entra dans la salle de classe.

Prof : La retenue est annulée, le principal Snyder a déboulé les escaliers et je dois aller le reconduire à l'hôpital donc vous pouvez partir.

S : Je te reconduis chez toi ?

B : Je suis pas sûre.

S : T'as peur que je découvre quelque chose d'autre ?

B : Je te hais.

S: Je sais.

Ils sortirent du lycée ensemble. Buffy était perdue dans ses pensée quand Spike lui demanda :

S : Je t'embarque finalement ?

B : Hein, quoi ?

S : Tu montes avec moi pour aller chez toi ?

B : Heu, oui, ok.

Ils montèrent dans le van et se dirigèrent vers la maison. Tout le trajet se passa en silence, Buffy regardant obstinément les maisons qui défilaient.

S : On est arrivé.

B : Hein ? Ok. Merci de m'avoir reconduit.

S : Buffy ça va ?

B : Oui, oui.

Spike se racla la gorge.

B : C'est con et je vois pas pourquoi je te le dirais.

S : Parce que tu veux me le dire.

B : Non.

Ils sortirent du van et Spike suivi Buffy jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

B : Pourquoi tu me suis ?

Il captura doucement ses lèvres. Buffy se laissa faire quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits.

B : Pourquoi tu passes ton temps à faire ça ?

S : Joyeux anniversaire Buffy.

Il lui tendit un petit paquet qu'il sortait de sa poche. Buffy se détendit un peu plus, oubliant qu'il venait juste de l'embrasser.

B : Comment tu as su ?

Elle ouvrit une petite boîte bleu marin avec un ruban blanc comme décoration.

S : J'ai des relations.

Elle sortit un bracelet en argent de la boîte avec son nom gravé dessus en lettre d'or..

B : Spike, c'est magnifique, tu n'aurais pas du.

S : Ça me fait plaisir.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue pour le remercier.

B : Tu veux entrer ?

S : Moi entrer ?

B : Ben oui je te dois bien ça.

Elle ouvrit la porte. La lumière était éteinte.

B : Attend un peu je vais faire un peu de lumière.

Elle poussa l'interrupteur à « on ».

Tout le monde : Surprise !

Buffy resta muette quelques instants avant de répondre quelque chose qui avait à peu près de l'allure :

B : Wow ! Je m'y attendais vraiment pas ! C'est…C'est génial ! Merci!

D : Viens ouvrir tes cadeaux vite vite vite !

S : Dawn tu te calme veux-tu ?

D : D'accord mais oublie pas hein ?

S : Promis.

Il fit un clin d'œil à la petite sœur de Buffy.

B : Il s'est passé quoi entre vous ?

S : Rien de spécial.

Elle observa la décoration de la maison et reporta son attention sur la boîte qu'elle avait encore dans les mains.

B : Spike, tu me l'attacherais pas s'il te plait ?

Elle lui montra le bracelet qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main.

S : Pas de problème chaton.

Elle leva un sourcil en l'entendant l'appeler chaton.

S : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

B : Rien.

Elle continua de le fixer.

S : Tu es sûre qu'il y a rien ?

B : C'est juste que tu m'as appelé…non il n'y a vraiment rien.

S : Si tu le dis.

Il finit d'attacher le bracelet et alla se chercher une bière. Buffy passa au salon où tous ses cadeaux l'attendaient.

…plus tard dans la soirée…

Alex : Buffy tu veux venir jouer au poker ?

B : Ok.

Elle alla les rejoindre au salon.

B : Qui joue avec nous ?

Alex : Willow, Spike et Dawn.

B: Tu laisses Dawn jouer avec nous?

S : Lui non, moi oui.

Elle se retourna vers Spike qui venait d'arriver au salon.

B : Pourquoi tu la laisses jouer avec nous elle n'a que 13 ans.

S : On a passé un accord, elle te disait rien de la fête que nous préparions et nous laissait passer une soirée en paix si elle pouvait faire une partie de poker avec nous.

B : T'as vraiment réussi à t'en débarrasser pour le reste de la soirée ?

S : Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

B : Si ç'aurais pas été toi j'aurais dit t'es un amour mais vu que c'est toi je vais me contenter de merci !

Il sourit à la jeune femme qui lui sourit à son tour. Dawn et Willow arrivèrent un verre de jus de pomme à la main.

W : Où est Crystal ?

D : Avec Scott en bas.

B : Comment tu sais ça toi ?

D : Hé je suis là pour ça ! On commence maintenant ?

Alex se leva et alla chercher un paquet de cartes.

…un peu plus tard…

B : Dawn ça suffit tu nous agaces !

D : C'est pas ma faute si j'ai gagné plus souvent que toi !

B : Sors du salon !

D : Maman !

Joyce : Dawn va te coucher et laisse les en paix !

Dawn lança un regard désespéré à Spike.

B : Arrête de le regarder comme ça il est plus de ton côté maintenant.

D : Tu as raison il est du tiens à 110

Elle fit une grimace à sa sœur et monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

W : Dawn n'a pas tort.

Buffy lança un regard noir à sa meilleure amie.

W : Je vais aller rejoindre Oz en bas et puis je suis fatiguée.

La sorcière se leva et descendit au sous-sol rejoindre son petit ami.

Co : Alex, je vais descendre moi aussi.

Alex : Parle plus comme Crystal ça fait peur venant de toi.

Co : Pourquoi tu descendrais pas avec moi ?

Alex : Tu as des arguments pour me convaincre ?

La jeune fille s'approcha d'Alex en l'aguichant.

Co : Peut-être.

Alex : Tu…Tu as su me convaincre.

Ils descendirent au sous-sol eux aussi.

B : Heu…je me trompe ou tout le monde est descendu au sous-sol ?

S : Dawn est monté dans sa chambre.

B : Très drôle Roméo.

S : Merci Juliette.

B: Tu veux quelque chose?

S : Il reste une bière froide ?

B : Je pense oui.

Buffy se leva pour aller chercher une bière pour Spike.

S : Laisse je vais y aller.

Il se leva à son tour et passa à côté de la jeune femme pour aller dans la cuisine. Il sortit deux bières du frigo et retourna au salon. Il tendit une bière à Buffy.

B : Merci.

…un peu plus tard...

Quelques bières vides étaient un peu partout sur le sol et une bouteille de whisky presque vide trônait sur la table de salon.

S : Tu veux jouer au strip-poker ?

B : Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que tu es saoul ou tu m'aurais jamais demandé ça.

S : Peut-être. Tu veux jouer au strip-poker ?

B : Viens.

Elle se leva et retomba sur le sofa. Elle se releva pour aller voir Spike sur le divan et lui tomba dessus.

B : Oups, désolée.

Elle se releva à nouveau et prit la main de Spike qu'elle tira assez fort pour qu'il se lève à son tour.

S : Hé !

Elle lui sourit et le traîna vers les escaliers.

S : Où tu m'emmènes ?

Elle commença à monter mais Spike résistait.

B : Viens !

S : Deux secondes.

Il s'assit sur une marche et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il respira un bon coup comme pour se donner du courage et se releva tant bien que mal.

S : C'est bon j'arrive.

Buffy reprit la main du chanteur et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Elle referma la porte derrière elle.

S : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

B : Tu voulais pas jouer au strip-poker ?

S : Mouais…

B : Et ben on peut jouer maintenant.

La jeune fille s'assit sur son lit et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir. Spike s'installa en face d'elle et la regarda distribuer les cartes..

…plus tard dans la nuit…

S : C'est ton tour j'ai gagné.

B : Choisis.

S : Heu…ça.

Il pointa du doigt son jeans.

B : Si tu veux.

Elle enleva son pantalon tant bien que mal et le jeta au pied de son lit.

S : Tu portes des strings toi ?

Elle lui jeta un regard perçant.

B : C'est à toi de jouer.

…un peu plus tard…

B : J'ai gagné !

S : Ok, décide.

B : Hum…si on disait, les boxers.

Les boxers allèrent rejoindre les jeans et le chandail de Buffy au pied du lit ainsi que les pantalons et la chemise de lycéen.

B : Pas mal.

S : Tu t'en souviendras plus demain…

Il regarda l'heure.

S : Dans quelques heures.

Elle lui sourit et ils commencèrent une autre partie.

…un peu plus tard…

S : Là c'est moi qui gagne.

B : Ouais je sais mais j'en ais assez je joue plus.

S : Parce que c'est moi qui gagne ?

B : Je suis fatiguée.

S : Un dernier morceau.

B : D'accord, va pour un dernier morceau.

Buffy étouffa un bâillement.

B : J'enlève quoi ?

S : Ton…

Il étouffa un bâillement à son tour. La jeune femme enleva son soutien-gorge et l'envoya au pied de son lit.

B : C'est moi qui ai gagné l'ultime partie on peut dormir maintenant ?

S : Comment ça c'est toi qui as gagné ?

B : Je porte encore un vêtement contrairement à toi.

S : C'est ce que t'appelle un vêtement ?

Il examina le string de la jeune femme d'un œil pointilleux.

B : Hé on regarde pas d'aussi près monsieur.

Elle le repoussa de l'autre côté du lit. Le jeune homme tomba et Buffy pouffa.

B : Chut, tu vas réveiller tout le monde.

Spike remonta sur le lit, ramassa les cartes et les déposa sur la table de chevet de la jeune fille. Il défit le lit et tira une couverte sur lui.

B : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

S : Ben je dors.

B: Dans mon lit?

S : Ouais.

Elle le repoussa en bas du lit.

B : Tu prenais toute la couverture.

Spike la poussa un peu pour qu'elle lui laisse de la place. Ils s'endormirent rapidement.


	4. Chapitre 4

…le matin…

Dawn poussa la porte de la chambre de sa sœur et vit Buffy lovée dans les bras de Spike.

D : Maman ! Maman ! Buffy a couché avec Spike !

Buffy se réveilla avec une migraine atroce par sa petite sœur. Elle tourna la tête et se rendit compte qu'elle était dans les bras de Spike et qu'elle ne portait presque rien sur elle. Elle ramena la couverture à elle et se leva pour jeter sa petite sœur dehors.

B : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Sors de ma chambre !

D : Buffy a couché avec Spike ! Buffy a couché avec Spike !

B : Je n'ai pas couché avec lui c'est clair ? Sors de ma chambre immédiatement !

Elle poussa sa sœur hors de sa chambre. Joyce arriva quelques instants plus tard.

Joyce : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

D : Maman Buffy a couché avec Spike.

Joyce : Quoi ?

Elle regarda sa fille aînée recouverte seulement par un drap.

Joyce : Buffy ?

B : Maman c'est pas ce que tu crois c'est Spike qui…

Elle se poussa d'un côté de la porte quand elle vit que Spike n'avait ni couverture ni vêtement et qu'il était toujours endormi.

B : C'est mieux que tu vois pas ça.

Joyce : Bon très bien, on aura une discussion plus tard quand tes amis seront partis.

Joyce tourna les talons et descendit à la cuisine suivie de près par Dawn pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner.

Après le départ de sa mère Buffy ferma la porte à clé derrière elle.

B : C'est malin ! T'es content ?

Spike s'étira doucement.

S : Tu aurais pu me laisser un peu plus de couverture poussin.

B : J'ai l'air d'un poussin ?

Buffy jeta le drap sur Spike et fouilla dans ses tiroirs à la rechercher de vêtements différents de la veille.

S : C'est vrai tu n'as pas l'air d'un poussin.

La jeune femme se retourna et lui jeta un regard glacé.

B : On ne regarde pas.

S : Ça c'est moi qui décide.

La lycéenne soupira de frustration et partit fouiller sa garde-robe. Elle y trouva un jean noir qu'elle enfila aussitôt.

B : J'ai un de ces mal de têtes.

Spike se leva à son tour et alla s'asseoir au pied du lit. Il fouilla dans le tas de vêtements et enfila ses boxers, son pantalon et sa chemise de la veille. Il trouva le soutien-gorge de Buffy.

S : Hé !

Buffy se retourna.

S : C'est ça que tu cherches peut-être ?

Elle attrapa son soutien-gorge au vol, l'enfila et partit à la recherche d'un chandail décent. Elle le trouva sur une chaise dans un coin de sa chambre. C'était un débardeur rouge ouvert sur les côtés.

B : Il s'est rien passé entre nous hier…vrai ?

S : Non je ne crois pas, quoique…

B : Si tu finis ta phrase autrement que ,non j'en suis sûre, je sens que tu vas le regretter.

Elle passa devant lui et sortit de sa chambre à toute vitesse pour aller rejoindre sa mère et sa peste de sœur à la cuisine. Spike la suivit sachant qu'il valait mieux qu'ils n'arrivent pas ensemble devant Joyce ou Dawn ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

…vers midi…

W : C'était vraiment sympa ta fête Buffy et je veux te voir plus tard pour savoir tous les détails sur…

Elle se tut en voyant arriver Spike derrière Buffy.

W : Bye.

Elle partit rejoindre les autres. Buffy se retourna vers le chanteur.

B : Pourquoi tu pars pas avec eux ?

S : Ta mère veut nous parler, pas juste à toi, à moi aussi.

B : Génial.

Elle referma la porte et alla rejoindre sa mère qui les attendait au salon.

B : Tu voulais nous parler ?

Joyce : Asseyez-vous.

Les deux adolescents s'assirent sur le divan en face de Joyce.

Joyce : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

D : Ils ont couché ensemble.

Joyce : Dawn je t'ai dit de monter dans ta chambre.

D : D'accord mais j'étais là et ils ont couché ensemble.

B : Va-t-en petite peste !

Dawn sortit du salon et monta les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre. Elle s'arrangea pour pouvoir entendre la conversation sans que personne ne la voie.

Joyce : Je veux savoir…Dawn pourquoi tu n'es pas dans ta chambre ?

La jeune fille sortit de sa cachette toute piteuse.

D : Je suis désolée maman.

Elle s'approcha de sa mère et l'embrassa sur la joue.

D : Je monte maintenant.

Joyce : Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?

D : Non quoi ?

Joyce : Ça.

Elle montra un walkie-talkie à sa fille.

D : Ah j'ai du l'oublier l'autre fois je suppose merci.

Elle monta à l'étage et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Joyce : Maintenant je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé.

B : Je te jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

Joyce : Spike ?

S : Sans commentaires.

Buffy se retourna vers le jeune homme.

B : Quoi ? Comment ça sans commentaires ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne s'est rien passé !

S : Si tu le dis.

B : J'en suis sure !

S : C'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure !

Joyce : Ça suffit. Buffy pourquoi dit-il que tu n'en étais pas sûre ?

B : Et ben…on était peut-être un peu…comment dire…saoul ?

Joyce : Saoul ? Buffy tu viens d'avoir tes 18 ans et tu t'es déjà saoulée ?

B : Maman c'était pas mon intention tu sais…

La mère de Buffy se retourna vers Spike.

Joyce : Je suppose que tu l'étais aussi ?

S : C'est une possibilité.

Joyce soupira exaspérée.

Joyce : Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

B : Maman !

Joyce : S'il ne s'est rien passé tu n'as pas à être gênée.

S : On a juste jouer au poker.

Joyce : Vraiment ?

B : On a peut-être joué au strip-poker aussi.

Joyce : Ça suffit j'en ai assez entendu. Buffy tu ne sors plus de ta chambre que pour aller à l'école et on ne discute pas ! Spike tu peux t'en aller.

Spike se leva et sortit de la maison tandis que Buffy lui lançait un dernier regard furieux.


	5. Chapitre 5

…lundi matin…

W : Hé Buffy !

La lycéenne se retourna et vit sa meilleure amie s'approcher en courant.

B : Salut Willow.

W: On devait se voir pour parler de ta fête mais j'ai pas pu t'avoir au téléphone qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

B : Pour faire court Spike et moi on est monté dans ma chambre et on a joué au strip-poker, le matin Dawn nous a vu et l'a dit à maman qui nous a passé un savon ou plutôt m'a passé un savon et Spike n'a même pas pris ma défense. Pour finir j'ai été privée de sortie et je sais pas encore jusqu'à quand.

W : Grosse soirée.

B : Ouais.

W : Il faut que j'aille voir mon prof d'informatique mais on se voit plus tard.

La jeune fille s'éloigna vers le département d'informatique. Buffy tourna vers la rangée des cases et se dirigea vers la 204 comme à son habitude. Elle entendit du bruit au bout du corridor et se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait. Elle vit les dizaines de groupies de Spike arriver en courant vers celui-ci. Elle prit ses livres d'anglais et referma sa case. Elle passa à côté du groupe.

S : Buffy !

La jeune femme le regarda droit dans les yeux.

B : Sans commentaires.

Et continua son chemin. Spike se retourna vers ses admiratrices.

S : Attendez-moi ici je reviens tout de suite.

Il partit rejoindre Buffy.

S : Tu m'en veux toujours pour ça ?

B : Toujours ?

S : Oui j'ai essayé de te joindre toute la fin de semaine.

Elle s'arrêta un sourire aux lèvres.

B : Vraiment ?

S : Oui et…j'ai réussi à t'arracher un sourire ?

Buffy se renfrogna.

B : Non pas du tout, je t'en veux toujours.

S : Je peux me faire pardonner peut-être ?

Il lui lança un regard suggestif.

B : Peut-être bien.

Elle s'approcha plus près de lui.

Tina : Spike…

Buffy recula d'un pas et se retourna vers la personne qui les avait interrompu.

B : Génial, une autre groupie.

Tina lui lança un regard sévère et prit le bras de Spike.

S : Tu es jalouse ?

Le reste des groupies vinrent rejoindre Tina et Spike.

Annie : Elle n'a pas de raison de l'être de toute façon tout le monde sait que notre beau chanteur cours après la petite Buffy.

B : Ferme-la ! … Quoi ?

Annie : Tu as bien compris et ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en étais pas rendus compte.

B : Heu…non. … Et de toute façon qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse après tout il n'est qu'un minable petit chanteur d'un groupe local.

Elle tourna les talons.

S : Ouais mais t'allais l'embrasser le minable petit chanteur.

Buffy revint vers Spike d'un pas décidé et l'embrassa.

B : T'es content maintenant ?

Le jeune homme prit un air renfrogné.

S : J'en ai vraiment assez de toi.

Il la prit par la main et sortit de l'école. Il entraîna la jeune femme jusqu'au cimetière le plus proche.

B : Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire ici ? Tu vas me mordre peut-être ?

S : Non ça c'est les vampires.

Elle le regarda stupéfaite. Spike en profita pour la faire asseoir sur un banc en pierre et s'assit à côté d'elle.

S : Je voulais être seul avec toi.

B : Mauvais endroit il y a…plein…de…monde…bon peut-être pas.

Elle reporta son attention sur le jeune homme.

S : Écoute Buffy.

B : Quoi ?

S : Tu pourrais pas te calmer pour une fois ? C'est pas évident de faire une déclaration d'amour à quelqu'un qui est bête avec toi.

B : Tu vas quoi ?

S : Annie avait raison.

B : Quoi ?

S : Arrête avec tes quoi !

B : Désolée. Spike, tu n'as pas besoin tu sais…

S : Buffy, je t'aime depuis la seconde où je t'ai vu, tu envahis mes pensées jour et nuit, j'ai l'impression que tu es partout, tu es…

La jeune femme l'embrassa doucement.

B : Désolée, c'était plus fort que moi…tu veux continuer ce que tu disais ?

S : Tu as reçu le message ?

B : Je crois qu'oui.

Elle lui sourit et ils se ré-embrassèrent. Spike glissa une main sous la jupe de Buffy.

B : Hé, doucement tu veux ?

S : Désolé poussin…je peux t'appeler poussin sans te vexer maintenant ?

B : Je sais pas, il faudrait me convaincre.

Spike prit doucement la main de Buffy et lui donna un tendre baiser.

S : Tu veux être ma petite amie officielle ?

Elle lui vola un baiser et se leva du banc.

B : Ça répond à ta question ?

Le jeune homme se leva à son tour et prit la jeune femme par la taille.

S : Oui je crois bien.

Il l'embrassa passionnément mais la lycéenne le stoppa net.

B : Je pourrai te voir sans tes groupies ?

S : Tout ce que tu veux.

B : Tout ce que je veux hein ?

S : Tu as des idées ?

B : Toujours.

S : De massacre ?

B : Plus jamais c'est promis.

S : Viens sortons d'ici tu y passes déjà trop de temps.

B : Comment tu sais ?

S : Que tu es la Tueuse ?

B : T'es une menace ?

S : Non, c'est juste un pur hasard. J'étais venu pour voir ma mère et je t'ai vue te battre et j'ai entendu des trucs bizarres sur une Tueuse et tout. Je suis allé à la bibliothèque et j'ai fait des recherches. J'ai trouvé ça dingue mais je me suis fait à l'idée et ne t'inquiète pas amour ça ne cause aucuns problèmes.

B : Tu sais que je t'adore toi ?

S : T'es accro ?

B : Mouais on peut dire ça comme ça.

S : Et il était très mignon ton dessin dans ton journal l'autre fois.

B : Tu vas pas remettre ça ?

S : Ça m'a plu.

B : Il est quelle heure ?

S : Je sais pas pourquoi ?

B : Pour savoir combien il nous reste de temps avant le prochain cours.

S : On n'a qu'à y aller tout de suite.

B : C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

S : Non mais si je veux te sortir un jour il va falloir que tu puisses sortir de chez toi donc j'en rajouterai pas.

Buffy fit une moue boudeuse. Spike lui donna un baiser sur le front.

S : Viens et fais plus cette tête là.

B : Tu es vraiment sûre qu'on doit y retourner ?

S : Non mais on devrait.

B : Bon ok.

S : Tu veux sortir samedi ?

B : Oui et si je peux pas encore sortir de la maison on pourrait se voir dans la nuit.

S : C'est une idée.

Il ertournèrent au lycée en parlant de ce qu'ils feraient une fois la fin de semaine arrivée.

…après les cours…

Spike s'approcha doucement de sa petite amie et l'enlaça. Celle-ci se retourna et lui donna un tendre baiser.

B : Allô toi.

S : Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ?

B : Oui bien sûre.

Elle rangea ses livres et referma sa case.

B : Voilà on peut y aller.

Ils sortirent du lycée main dans la main et se dirigèrent vers Revello Drive. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison et Dawn sortit et marcha droit vers Spike, une main derrière le dos.

D : Spike, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Elle lui montra le journal de sa sœur qu'elle tenait derrière son dos. Un autre cœur était dessiné et le mot Spike était écrit à l'intérieur.

S : C'est joli ça.

Il prit le journal des mains de la gamine et le montra à Buffy.

S : Tu fais souvent ça ?

B : Oui ça m'arrive assez souvent.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

B : Dawn, tu vas le regretter.

Elle fit un pas vers l'avant mais sa sœur partit à courir avant qu'elle puisse l'attraper.

B : Voilà on en est débarrassé.

Elle s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et se retourna vers Spike qui s'approcha d'elle.

S : Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir te servir du téléphone ?

B : J'en sais rien.

S : Le groupe joue encore une fois ce soir au Bronze et si tu peux venir…

B : J'essaierai.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement mais brisa le baiser à contrecœur.

B : Il faut que je rentre.

S : Je sais.

B : Tu m'aimeras toujours demain ?

S : Jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Elle lui sourit et entra chez elle.


	6. Épilogue

…Épilogue : deux mois plus tard…

B : Ah non lui et sa poussière il a failli salir ma robe.

La jeune femme rangea son pieu dans son sac à main et entra au Bronze. Elle aperçut ses amies assises à une table, écoutant le groupe qui jouait et alla les rejoindre.

B : Salut les filles !

Co : Buffy, ça faisait longtemps qu'on t'avait pas vu dans le coin.

W : Tu as pu sortir ?

L : Qui tu préfères entre Matthew et Nathan ?

B : Une chose à la fois s.v.p.

W : Comment tu as fait pour venir ?

B : J'ai passé par la porte.

W : Pour vrai ?

B : Ouais ma mère m'a laissé sortir vu que je me rappelle presque plus ma petite soirée avec Spike.

Elle applaudirent après le morceau qui venait de finir.

L : Buffy tu m'as pas répondu lequel tu préfère entre Matthew et Nathan ?

S : Merci d'être venu nous écouter. Passez une bonne fin de soirée.

Le groupe descendit de la scène. Buffy répondit distraitement à Lindsay en voyant Spike descendre de la scène.

B : Heu…prend les deux.

La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers le chanteur du groupe.

S : Bonsoir amour.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

S : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

B : Tu n'es pas content de me voir ?

S : Oui bien sûre je suis toujours content de te voir.

Buffy lui sourit et le traîna vers la piste de danse où des couples se regroupaient pour danser un slow. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du chanteur qui déposa ses mains sur la taille de son aimée.

S : Je suis content que tu sois là, tu m'as manqué tu sais !

B : Je suis contente d'être là aussi, si tu savais comment j'ai du parler longtemps à ma mère pour pouvoir sortir de la maison.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et la serra un peu plus fort. La lycéenne se colla un peu plus contre lui et déposa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille :

B :  
Une partie de strip-poker chez toi ça te dirait ?  
S :  
Chez moi ? Pas de problèmes.  
Il l'embrassa rapidement avant de l'entraîner vers la table où elle était quelques minutes auparavant. Buffy prit ses affaires et se retourna vers Spike.

B : On peut y aller.

Ils prirent le chemin de la sortie. Buffy se retourna vers Willow qui était sur la piste avec Oz et articula un «je te raconte tout demain» puis franchit la porte en compagnie du garçon.

Ils arrivèrent devant une crypte et entrèrent. Buffy prit le temps de s'habituer à la noirceur qui régnait puis se tourna vers Spike.

B : Tu habites dans une crypte ?

S : Oui, enfin, j'ai pas les moyens de me payer un vrai appartement.

B : C'est quand même joli.

Elle se promena à travers la pièce effleurant les meubles sur son passage.

S : Le sous-sol est bien plus beau.

Elle le regarda et vit dans ses yeux cette petite flamme de malice qu'il avait souvent quand il avait quelque chose derrière la tête. La jeune femme lui sourit et retourna vers lui. Spike lui prit la main et la conduit à une trappe dissimulée sous un tapis. Il l'ouvrit et descendit les quelques marches qu'il y avait. Il se retourna vers l'échelle et tendit la main à Buffy qui la prit tout en descendant à son tour.

B : Tu as raison, c'est beaucoup plus joli ici.

Elle balaya la pièce du regard et découvrit une bibliothèque dans un coin sombre, un sofa dans un autre coin, un lit double, une table à sa gauche et une armoire ouverte où se trouvait des vêtements pèle-mêles et des poids.

S : Attend un peu, il manque quelque chose.

Il se dirigea vers la table et ouvrit un tiroir. Il en sortit un jeu de cartes des Bahamas et s'assit sur le lit. Il fit signe à Buffy de venir le rejoindre. Elle s'approcha lentement et s'installa à côté de lui.

S : Tu sais que ta robe est tachée ?

Il passa une main à l'endroit où il avait vu la tache puis remonta lentement jusqu'à la bretelle qu'il descendit. La jeune femme tourna la tête et effleura ses lèvres. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il la désirait alors elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Tout en approfondissant le baiser Spike étendit Buffy sur le lit et d'un coup de pied poussa le jeu de cartes sur le sol. Il la regarda quelques instant, cherchant un signe qui l'encouragerait à continuer. Buffy l'attira encore plus vers elle et détacha les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Spike s'écarta des lèvres de la jeune femme et descendit dans son cou. Il passa sa main derrière le dos de la lycéenne qui se souleva un peu de façon à lui donner un meilleur accès à sa fermeture éclair. D'une main agile il la descendit et enleva l'autre bretelle. Buffy l'aida à faire glisser le reste de sa robe sur le sol et enleva la chemise du chanteur qu'elle envoya balader sur le sol. Spike embrassait chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait rencontrer jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au soutien-gorge de la jeune femme qu'il dégrafa habilement et jeta à travers la pièce. Buffy sentit le pantalon du jeune homme devenir trop étroit et entreprit de détacher la ceinture puis les quelques boutons qu'il y avait. Elle chercha la bouche du chanteur et l'embrassa passionnément. Spike retira son pantalon et l'envoya valser avec le reste des vêtements. Dépourvu de boxer, Buffy pouvait sentir le sexe dur du chanteur contre elle. Elle s'agrippa aux épaules de Spike et le fit basculer sous elle. Amusé, il la laissa faire. Elle remonta une main jusqu'à son cou et l'embrassa doucement. Elle descendit vers son torse et l'effleurant à peine, l'embrassa de mille baisers sur un trajet imaginaire. Elle remonta lentement jusqu'aux lèvres du jeune homme qui la fit basculer sous lui. Il l'embrassa ardemment, caressant la peau douce qu'elle lui offrait. Il rencontra son string et s'en débarrassa. Spike entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Buffy et ne pouvant résister plus longtemps la pénétra d'un coup de rein. La jeune femme étouffa son cri dans le cou du chanteur. Il fit de lents vas et viens, la regardant dans les yeux. Buffy captura passionnément ses lèvres et lui fit comprendre qu'elle en voulait encore plus alors Spike accéléra la cadence. La jeune femme mordit la lèvre inférieure du chanteur qui se mit à saigner. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et s'excusa silencieusement. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa dans le cou, descendant jusqu'à ses seins, les embrassant avidement puis il remonta à ses lèvres. Il l'embrassait avec gourmandise et elle répondait à tous ses gestes. Spike ralentit la cadence mais continua de l'embrasser, étouffant leurs gémissements. Buffy lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait se retenir plus longtemps. Il quitta sa bouche, serra ses doigts qu'ils avaient toujours enlacés et la regarda dans les yeux sans ciller. Il accéléra ses vas et viens. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme au même instant. Spike roula sur le côté et déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de Buffy.

S : C'était ta première fois non ?

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui l'embrassant au passage. Elle croisa son regard et il vit la réponse dans ses yeux.

S : Je t'aime Buffy.

B : Je t'aime aussi.

Elle lui donna un baiser et se lova dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils s'aimaient, c'était tout ce qui comptait.


End file.
